Don't Let Me Down
by Yuki Kawaii hime
Summary: Sakura Haruno, semenjak ayahnya pergi ia tinggal bersama Tsunade. Namun, ketika berumur 7 tahun ia dititipkan pada Jiraiya # Summary macam ava ini :v. author akan buat yg lebih baik chap depan
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Maaf Ga bisa buat -_-**

 **Sebenernya bukan Author baru. Tapi ini cerita pertama setelah sekian lama ga buka FFN. Kalo banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi. ^^**

 **Chap 1 : Masa Lalu**

Langit malam yang penuh bintang menemaninya bernyanyi. Seolah ia adalah penyanyi terkenal di era ini. Beberapa kali gadis cilik itu berputar-putar sambil menyenandungkan lagunya. Ia tampak sangat senang.

" Okaa-san akan membawa makanan lezat!" Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Semenjak ayahnya pergi setahun lalu, hanya Tsunade yang ia punya. Wanita paruh baya itu sebenarnya bukan ibu kandungnya. Tsunade adalah tetangganya—mungkin tetangga yang paling baik. Mebuki, ibunya. Telah pergi selamanya sejak dulu.

" Aku harus pulang!" Dengan semangat Sakura berlari.

Sehari-hari Tsunade bekerja di toko makanan di kota. Biasanya setiap satu kali selama seminggu ia akan membawakan makanan enak untuk Sakura dan anak kandungnya, Ino. Tsunade sangat menyayangi Sakura layaknya anak sendiri. Ino pun menganggap Sakura sebagai saudara kandungnya.

" Uwaa!"

Saking semangatnya gadis cilik itu sampai-sampai tersandung pagar rumahnya sendiri. Rumah mereka sederhana, berkat Tsunade-lah rumah mereka terlihat begitu apik. Para tetangga sekitar memujinya, bahkan sampai ada yang mau membeli rumah mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

" Ino-chan, aku pulang!"

Begitu pintu terbuka. Dihadapannya Ino berdiri cemberut menatapnya. " Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura bingung.

" Sakura kemana saja? Padahal aku dan Kaa-chan menunggu dari tadi!"

Emerald beningnya sedikit berair. " Gomen..."

" Sakura-chan Kawaii!" Tiba-tiba saja Tsunade datang mencubit pipinya.

" Ayo kita makan~!" Mendadak Ino kembali ceria. Ia pun menarik lengan Sakura.

Suasana makan malam pun bahagia. Ino dan Sakura bergiliran bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka alami hari ini. Tsunade hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Bulan depan Ino akan bersekolah sementara Sakura harus menunggu satu tahun lagi.

" Kaa-san, ceritakan tentang Mebuki-san. Onegaii...'' Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Tsunade menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. " Mebuki-san adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui"

" Benarkah?" Mata Sakura berbinar.

Tsunade mengangguk. " Ia takkan tega melihat orang lain kesusahan. Pernah ia membeli banyak roti yang akan dimakannya bersama Kizashi, namun roti itu habis dijalan karena ia memberi setiap kucing dan anjing yang lewat disekitarnya"

" Wah~!" Kini giliran Ino yang tertarik

" Ano, apa Mebuki-san juga suka bintang?"

" Tentu saja. Dulu setiap malam ia selalu membawaku ke lapangan sana. Ia ingin sekali membeli teleskop jika memiliki banyak uang" Tsunade menatap langit-langit rumah mereka, seolah menerawang ke masa lalu.

Ino melirik Sakura. " Heeee? Wajar saja bocah ini selalu pergi entah kemana setiap malam. Syukurlah jika ia hanya melihat bintang"

" Bocah? Sakura bukan bocah!"

" Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana jika Okaa-san menabung untuk membeli teleskop?" Tsunade tersenyum. Sejenak putri-putrinya terdiam, beberapa detik setelahnya mereka tersenyum gembira. Tsunade memeluk mereka.

" Aku sayang Okaa-chan!"

" Aku juga!"

 **Akhir kata maaf kalo terlalu singkat.**

 **Diterima kritik & saran**

 **Oiya. Gimana caranya update chap baru, aku ga tau caranya -_-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Now

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chap 2 : Sekarang**

" _Sakura-chan jangan khawatir, paman berambut putih gondrong itu adalah orang baik! Ino pernah dibelikan paman itu ice cream!"_

Bodohnya Sakura percaya.

Sebelum umurnya beranjak tiga belas tahun seperti sekarang, enam tahun lalu Tsunade menjualnya kepada paman Jiraiya. Menurutnya sendiri, Jiraiya adalah orang yang baik. Paman mesum itu bahkan sering memberi makan para tunawisma di jalan.

" Maaf menunggu lama!" Ia mengantarkan beberapa botol alkohol di meja paling ujung.

Jiraiya adalah teman lama Tsunade. Nenek lampir berambut pirang itu ternyata bukanlah orang baik. Ino yang terlalu polos malah menganggapnya baik-baik saja. Hidupnya pun berakhir di kelab malam milik Jiraiya.

" Sakura-chan! Antarkan dua lagi untuk kami!" Pria di sisi kanan kelab sana melambaikan tangannya, wajahnya tampak memerah karena mabuk. Menurut Sakura, pria itu bukan pemabuk yang biasa kesini. Biasanya adalah orang yang di-PHK dari pekerjaannya atau bisa jadi pengangguran.

Setelah lewat tengah malam. Para gadis akan keluar dan menari seksi diatas panggung disana. Beberapa dari mereka adalah profesional, mereka tak mau menghabiskan malam dengan para idiot. Biasanya mereka akan memikat para pria kaya, tak perduli tua atau pun muda.

" Sakura-chan!"

Sakura pun melesat menuju meja di sisi kiri ujung.

" Antarkan aku tiga gelas alkohol dan..." Pria tua itu mendekatinya.

" ...Beberapa gadis cantik tentunya" Sakura bergidik ngeri.

" Baik!"

Sakura buru-buru pergi.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

 **Pranggg!**

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Seperti biasanya pak tua itu sering sekali memecahkan botol alkohol.

 **Buagh!**

Sakura merasa hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

Gadis-gadis berteriak takut. Dapat Sakura dengar beberapa orang disana berkelahi. Kenapa?, biasanya hanya ibu-ibu yang datang dan memaki-maki tempat ini.

" Semuanya angkat tangan!"

Sakura berbalik sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kelab terlihat berantakan. Gelas-gelas alkohol pecah dimana-mana, beberapa kepala pengunjung terlihat berdarah. Para penari profesional itu pun hilang entah kemana.

Yang tersisa hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang hanya bisa berteriak takut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau seperti anjing gila!" Bapak tua yang terlihat mabuk itu mencoba melawan, di tangannya ia menggenggam pecahan gelas.

Dengan raut marah pak tua itu mendekati para pria berseragam hitam. " Kau benar-benar menghancurkan malam indah ini! Dasar anjing gila! Kau tahu apa yang tela—

 **Dorr!**

Percikan darahnya mengenai wajah Sakura. Pak tua itu ambruk dihadapannya. Dendam apa yang dimiliki orang-orang itu pada para pengunjung?, Sakura tak mengerti. Meski dari dulu yang juga ia inginkan adalah menghancurkan tempat nista ini.

Tapi semua ini terlalu mengerikan.

Indra penciumannya menangkap bau amis darah dimana-mana.

Orang-orang berseragam hitam itu menembak siapapun yang mencoba lari dari tempatnya. Beberapa orang yang berlarian takut dihadapan Sakura ambruk satu persatu. Perlahan teriakan-teriakan itu memudar.

Seharusnya tempat ini baik-baik saja.

Kenapa ia merasa marah?

Bukannya ia juga membenci tempat ini.

Diantara temaram lampu-lampu kelab yang kebanyakan sudah pecah, pria itu mendatanginya. Pria itu tak memegang senjata seperti yang lain. Sakura tak dapat melihat wajah sang pria dengan jelas, tapi Sakura yakin pria itu tersenyum puas terhadapnya.

" Aku menantikan kehancuran ini"

Seringai kejamnya seolah berkata ia menikmati pemandangan merah ini.

" Tuan! Apa kami perlu membunuh gadis berambut merah muda itu! Dia telah melihat wajah anda Tuan! Bagaimana jika ini tersebar ke media? Bisa-bisa kita akan melarikan diri lagi!" Satu-satunya pria berjas putih itu tampak khawatir.

Sang Tuan menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau yakin? Gadis cilik itu bisa menghancurkanku?" Ia terkekeh pelan.

" Bukan itu...Maksud saya..."

" Kau ingin kepalamu kugantung di kantor kepolisian?" Sepertinya mood sang Tuan sedang buruk.

Pelayan itu menggeleng takut. " Saya tidak akan membunuh gadis merah muda itu!"

" Baguslah jika kau mengerti. Sebuah permata akan tampak semakin indah jika dipoles, aku yakin akan itu"

Ia memegang dagu Sakura. " Aku menginginkan gadis ini"


	3. Chapter 3 : Sasuke-sama

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Chap 3 : Sasuke-sama**

Seluruh tubuh Sakura rasanya sulit digerakkan. Ia yakin telah melihat mimpi buruk semalam. Selain sulit digerakkan tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Di benaknya terlintas saat kelab malam tampak hancur karena ulah beberapa orang berjas hitam.

" Ugh..."

Sinar mentari terasa menyilaukan begitu ia membuka mata. Sakura menatap sekeliling. Ia sama sekali tak terkejut mendapati dirinya terikat diatas kursi, beberapa tahun sebelumnya ia bahkan telah mengalami hal yang buruk.

Berkali-kali ia ditinggalkan.

Beberapa pria disana merokok. Sakura yakin mereka takkan menggubrisnya sekalipun ia berteriak.

" Ini buruk" Pria dengan surai tak beraturan itu menginjak putung rokoknya.

Ia lalu mengambil yang baru. " Sasuke-sama jadi sering memungut gadis jalanan. Ck, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?''

" Setidaknya aku akan menganggapnya waras jika ia mengambil beberapa wanita bertubuh indah" Pria diujung menanggapi, satu diantaranya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Sudahlah, kepalamu akan digantungnya sebagai hiasan jika kau menentangnya" Mereka tersenyum takut. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi Sakura, membayangkan seberapa bahaya pria yang membawanya kesini.

Pria di sisi kiri terbatuk-batuk, ia lalu berdehem. " Kemampuan pedangnya sangat menakjubkan. Sepuluh pria bersenjata takkan cukup untuk mengalahkannya, Sasuke-sama benar-benar berbahaya"

" Hei. Kudengar ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki, bukankah Sasuke-sama telah membunuh salah satunya?"

Satu-satunya pria yang suka memakai tage name itu menghela nafas. " Aku yakin ia lebih suka bertarung seorang diri"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Yang ia tahu Akatsuki adalah kelompok yang paling berbahaya. Mereka bahkan pernah membantai habis sebuah klan. Jika orang yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai 'tuan' bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada Akatsuki.

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini?

" A-Ano..!"

Suigetsu, pria ber tage name itu yang satu-satunya tersenyum. " Tenanglah, kami takkan berbuat apa-apa tanpa perintah, Ojou-chan"

" A-Arigatou. Tapi...apa Sasuke-sama itu benar-benar berbahaya?"

Sai, pria berkulit pucat itu tampak tenang. " Ia adalah pria baik selama kau tak membantah perintahnya"

" OJI-SAN TACHI!"

Sontak semua langsung menoleh. " Oji-san?"

Sai dan Suigetsu saling memalingkan wajahnya setelah terlibat aksi pukul, tepat setelah Boruto datang meneriakinya 'paman'. Orochimaru hanya menghela nafas panjang. Meski begitu mereka tak melepaskan tali ikatan pada tubuh Sakura.

" Sasuke-sama memberiku perintah untuk membawa gadis culun itu ke tempatnya"

Boruto berdehem. " Sasuke-sama meminta membawanya sekarang juga"

" Awas kau bocah"

Sai yang tampak paling kesal. " Setelah kembali akan kuberi kau pelajaran"

Sakura lega, tali-tali itu tak mengikat lagi tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sai langsung menariknya memasuki mobil, Sakura nyaris tak bisa mengikuti langkah cepatnya. Jari-jari kakinya terasa sakit karena menendang batu-batu kecil.

 **Brmmmmm!**

Suigetsu dan Orochimaru berada di kedua sisinya sementara Sai yang mengemudi. Sakura merasa seperti tawanan.

Selama di perjalanan tak satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Wajah Suigetsu masih tampak kusut, juga sedikit lecet begitu pun Sai. Sakura menoleh, Orochimaru tampak baik-baik saja.

" Kalian menuruti Sasuke-sama karena takut dibunuh, kan? Sasuke-sama itu pembunuh, kan?"

Sai berdehem. " Tidak seperti yang kau kira. Kami akan tetap bersamanya kapanpun, meski tak bisa dipungkiri jika semua takut ketika ia memegang katana"

" Sasuke-sama itu tak pernah menggunakan senjata selain katana?"

Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. " Hampir tidak pernah sama sekali"

" Tambahan dia itu suka sekali memakai yukata. Nah, Ojou-chan ayo kita turun" Ucap Suigetsu.

" Eh? Sedekat ini?"

Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dihadapannya adalah sebuah hotel mewah berbintang.

" Sasuke itu tidak punya rumah?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 : Flashback

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Chap 4 : Flashback**

" Aku benci Sasuke!"

Gadis bersurai merah cerah itu lagi-lagi menamparnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi pembunuh hanya gadis itu yang menangis sedih ketika wajahnya ada di koran setelah terlibat kasus pembantaian yang dilakukannya satu bulan lalu.

" Akuilah jika bukan kau yang membantai mereka! Semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman!"

Karin, gadis itu sebenarnya bukan pacar atau pun teman dekatnya. Satu tahun terakhir ia sering melihat gadis itu kemana pun ia pergi. Entah itu kebetulan atau memang Karin yang mengikutinya. Tapi gadis itu selalu berkata tentang takdir.

" Dan jika itu benar...''

Mereka berkenalan saat Sasuke tak sengaja menabraknya. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran, bulan-bulan sebelumnya ia tak menerima pesanan. Mereka jadi dekat. Karin membawanya ke banyak tempat yang tak pernah diketahuinya di kota ini.

" ...Berhentilah dan jadilah orang yang baik" Gadis itu tersenyum.

Ia akui bersama Karin adalah masa yang menyenangkan.

" Jika tidak maka aku akan melompat dari sini"

Posisi mereka tak bagus. Mereka berada di jembatan yang cukup tinggi. Karin akan kehilangan nyawanya jika melompat kebawah sana. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Sasuke, ia khawatir gadis itu akan benar-benar melompat, meskipun begitu ia tak bergeming.

" Aku yakin berita itu benar jika Sasuke adalah seorang pembunuh, tapi jika Sasuke akan berhenti dari pekerjaannya aku akan tetap bersamanya sampai kapan pun"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.. " Aku takkan berhenti dari pekerjaanku"

Mata gadis itu membulat. Air matanya juga mengalir semakin deras. " Sasuke-kun...? Jadi, kau mengharapkan aku mati dan melompat dari sini?!" Emosinya tak terkontrol.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya perlahan. " Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak ingin kau terjun kesana"

Karin melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya lalu melempar ke sembarang arah. Ia memanjat jembatan. " Kau mengecewakan!"

Manik gelap Sasuke mengecil. Gadis itu benar-benar melompat. Angin sore membuat gaun berenda milik Karin berkibar. Karin menutup matanya, tak mungkin Sasuke akan mengikutinya terjun kesana. Sudah pasti yang akan mati seorang diri adalah Karin.

" KARIN!"

Begitu karin membuka mata yang ia lihat adalah tangan Sasuke yang terulur untuknya. Yang ia rasakan adalah pria itu memeluknya erat sebelum mereka sama-sama tercebur kedalam air dingin. Juga sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

 **BYURRR!**

Hari mulai gelap, sementara Karin belum membuka matanya. Sekujur tubuh Sasuke basah kuyup. Dingin sekali sebentar lagi akan musim salju. Suatu keanehan ketika Sasuke ikut melompat bersama Karin ke sungai.

Hati kecilnya mendorongnya untuk melompat menyelamatkan Karin.

Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka ia akan selamat—maksudnya ia merasa seperti burung yang kehilangan sayapnya tadi selain itu ia tak mengira jembatan itu tinggi sekali. Tubuh gadis itu lemah sekali, padahal mereka tak berbenturan dengan apapun.

Ah, semoga Karin baik-baik saja.

 **Deg**

" Kenapa aku berharap dia baik-baik saja?"

SRAK SRAK SRAK

" Aku yakin sekali tadi melihat gadis itu terjun dari atas jembatan!"

" Baiklah, baiklah kami akan mencarinya lagi, nek"

Hari ini ia benar-benar tak beruntung. Sebentar lagi para polisi akan berkumpul di tempat ini, selain itu keluarga Karin pasti bingung dan khawatir karena gadis ini tak kembali. Yang lebih sial ia tak membawa senjata apapun jika para polisi itu tak sengaja melihatnya.

Wajahnya telah tersebar dimana-mana

Sasuke melirik Karin. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan pergi jauh dari kota ini, mungkin keluar negeri. Sasuke menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Karin, ia lalu tersenyum. Ia bahkan bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

" Sayonara"

Bersama angin malam Sasuke pun menghilang dari kota untuk waktu yang lama.

Satu jam setelahnya mereka menemukan Karin di bawah jembatan. Ibunya menangis haru mendapati Karin yang tak terluka. Suatu keajaiban ia bisa selamat setelah melompat dari sana. Karin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia yakin Sasuke ada.

Sasuke ikut terjun untuk menyelamatkannya.

Karin terisak. " Bodohnya aku..." Lirihnya.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
